


Cause I Want You To[o]

by rachanlv



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Multi, everything is K and nothing is oKay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:28:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachanlv/pseuds/rachanlv
Summary: Here you'll find all of my K fanart, so far~ Some of the pics are rated Explicit for a reason, guys! ╮(︶▽︶)╭	So tread carefully~





	1. Afterhours

"The massive oak door closed shut. They were the only ones in the room, during the afterhours. For someone who calls himself a King, he does a poor job at restraining himself."

 


	2. Close

"He's one of the very few people who can make him smile. That applies to them both."

 


	3. My Everything

"He wants to thank him. Thank him for trust, devotion, care and so many things that he's not even sure how to put into words. _You're my everything_  he thinks, kissing him softly."


	4. Mine. Yours.

“He pulls on Fushimi’s shirt so hard that the top buttons pop open and drop like a cascade to the ground- revealing the sustained injury from the fight with a Strain.

‘Reckless,’ Suoh muttered into the pale, bruised skin."

 


	5. Alive

"His hands are shaking, as he pulls him close. _You're here. Alive. With me."_

 


	6. He. Me. Him.

"Suoh."

"Munakata."

"... you two are idiots."

 


End file.
